User blog:DerpyandDawn/Character Of The Week - Voting Process
Hello the is the first annual character of the week, This is the VOTING PROCESS. You may vote on of these three people, the first three winners. Sky is known for being the first winner, and winning her season right after the season she just won. She is scrappy yet sweet and is ready to fight her way to the finish. In season 1, she allied herself with the majority alliance and managed to form a bond with almost everyone in the competition. Her social game and strategic power got her the win. In her 2nd season, She found herself flustered with Duncan, who would later be the winner of the season. She managed to lead her team to victory almost every pre-merge challenge, And also allied herself with the majority alliance once again, Her time was struck short after the merge, after she quit to make up with her enemy, Scott. In season 5, the all star season, Sky once again allied herself with majority and managed to form a bond with her team members, Thankfully sparing her elimination. In the merge she made it far thanks to Samey and Heather's plotting and plans and was eventually eliminated after Samey decided Heather was more deserving. In season 6, she once again kept the same strategy and managed to be one of the two team members to merge. If you want Sky to be the character of the week say Duncan known for being the second winner and being the infamous cheater, Duncan definately showed us his power plays in his first two seasons. In season one, we saw him be nicer and form bonds with the cast and also allign with the majority, After he knew there was no hope he ended up giving up. After coming so close, Duncan went all the way in Wild West managing to hold a stellar social game and make multiple alliances to get him to last longer than the rest he also had a relationship with former winner Sky and the Beaver Boys which dominated the final quater of the game. In season 4, he was sadly targeted and taken out early but not before forming a relationship with Samey despite being with Sky he also managed to cause a rift between his and Scott's bond. In his currently last season, he made his mark despite lasting two episodes and caused conflict between the Brawns tribe making him get voted off fast. He is a candidate for Heroes vs Villains as well. Who knows if he will make it but we will find out soon enough. If you want Duncan to be the character of the week say Amy known for being the first winner to go through deep character development and managing to make it pretty far despite mostly being in minority thanks to the Unicorns alliance. In season 3, Amy started a broken girl trying to change her reputation and show she has changed. She bonded with her team mates particularly Geoff, someone who showed her the brighter side of life. Bridgette, her personal gal pal. And Brick, her confidence and soul and spirit. Despite her becoming stronger she faced problems with people like Anne Maria, Lightning, Alejandro, and Sadie. Amy ended up winning after brutally mauling Beth in the challenge. Her next two seasons weren't as sucessful, But she managed to improve her bonds with Samey and enhance her relationship and she gets a new intense conflict with Jo. In Season 7, Amy becomes more prominent, Forming a bond on her team, struggling with all the media rumors and scandals, and her intense conflict with Jo. She also became best friends with Courtney who also struggled with Jo on her team. Amy finally merged and plans to twist the tables and show the media the b*tch they think she is. If you want Amy to be the character of the week say Category:Blog posts